Online Beasts
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: Being on social media can be a blessing for connecting with fans. But it can also be a thorn in one's side when the online beasts show up and spread hate. Yuuri knows just how hard words on a small screen can affect you. Viktor finds out how far it goes for his fiance and tries to help him through it. Please leave a review...if you want.


_So, I tried to put in the at-sign for the tweets but they never showed up. Oh well, I guess you guys will figure out what the handles are. Haha, sorry for the inconvenience._

* * *

 **Online Beasts**

"Yuuri! I'm home!" Viktor called out as he walked through the door. Makkachin followed his owner into the apartment Viktor shared with his fiancé.

The apartment was oddly quiet. Usually, Yuuri would be doing something to keep him busy whenever Viktor was out in town or walking his beloved dog, like cooking or practicing his Russian. But the younger skater was nowhere in the kitchen or living room.

"Yuuri?"

The door to their shared bedroom opened. Yuuri walked out of their room, wearing some sweats and a baggy sweater. The younger man was rubbing his eyes.

"Welcome back Vitya," Yuuri mumbled.

Makkachin walked over to his, now, other owner, waiting for some pets. Yuuri bent down and started petting the poodle.

Viktor noticed something off about his fiancé. The Russian saw that Yuuri's jaw was clenched and he was staring blankly at their dog.

"Yuuri?" Viktor asked. He noticed how Yuuri jumped at his name. _Did something happen?_ "Is there something wrong?"

Yuuri stayed silent for a bit before standing up. "Nothing's wrong." The Japanese skater forced a smile.

 _He's lying._

"I'm going to make some pasta for dinner. Unless you want something else…"

Viktor shook his head. _Better not push him._ "No, pasta's fine with me." He walked past Yuuri to their bedroom. "I'm going to change, then I'll come help with dinner."

As Viktor closed the door, he noticed Yuuri had left his phone on the bed with crumbled sheets, that he swore he left neatly made before going on his walk with Makkachin. He was taking of shirt when Yuuri's phone went off. Viktor sat down and looked at the sky-blue light blinking at the corner of the phone. It was a Twitter notification.

Viktor tilted his head to the side in wonder. Yuuri wasn't that active on Twitter compared to his fiancé and other skaters were. He preferred Instagram over it. ' _It's more personal_ ,' he had said. But, that didn't mean his friends, mainly Phichit, wouldn't tag Yuuri in their tweets.

The Russian skater picked up his fiancé's phone and turned in on. The couple had passed the point of 'snooping' through each other's phones and accounts. Besides, Viktor wanted to see what probably embarrassing tweet Phichit had posted about his darling Yuuri.

Viktor looked at the screen and his eyes instantly widened on what was said in the notification.

 **KatsukiYuuri GO TO HELL! #Katsupig**

Viktor knew that having an online presence, though wonderful to connect with fans all over the world, had a downside to it. The instant contact with trolls, or _online beasts_ as Viktor put it gracefully.

During the year after the infamous fated Grand Prix Banquet, Viktor had to do some…online investigating on Yuuri after the Japanese skater danced (and begged) his way into the Russian's heart. Viktor found almost nothing but love and admiration from the online worlds of Twitter, IG, and even Facebook. Sure, there was some hate, as every celebrity would have. Viktor has had run-ins with trolls and being the graceful man he is, the Russian would pay no mind to them and carry on to surprise his audience.

Viktor unlocked Yuuri's phone and pressed on the hashtag on the tweet. It linked him to more similar tweets, most of them spewing hate directed at Yuuri.

 **#Katsupig Give Viktor back to us!**

 **You deserve to rot in hell for taking Viktor! #Katsupig**

 **KatsukiYuuri GO DIE! #Katsupig**

 **KatsukiYuuri What does Viktor see in you trash?! #Katsupig**

 **KatsukiYuuri You will never deserve Viktor, you bastard! #Katsupig**

After looking through he dates the tweets were posted, Viktor saw that the majority of them were from when Viktor left the competition world to coach Yuuri.

There were more tweets that had more vulgarity than Viktor could handle and even some hinted threats. Viktor forced himself to put the phone down and ran his hand through his silver locks. A sound emitted from his fiancé's phone, and a new notification popped on the screen.

 **KatsukiYuuri Viktor will NEVER love you Pig!**

If the tweets were aimed at him, Viktor wouldn't pay any mind to it. But they were aimed at his more fragile than glass fiancé. Viktor knew that Yuuri's anxiety would blow things out of proportions, especially with things being sent to him like going to hell or he didn't _deserve_ Viktor.

"Yuuri…" Viktor sighed.

Viktor got up from the bed and walked over to his closet, grabbing a clean shirt and pair of sweats and changing into them. He walked out of the room and over to the kitchen where Yuuri and Makkachin were.

Yuuri, in his blue apron scattered with poodles on it, stood over a pot of near boiling water and a pan with some vegetables mixed in a red sauce. He looked better, probably because of Makkachin sticking his head through the younger skater's legs.

Viktor breathed in deeply before walking over to where Yuuri was and hugged his fiancé from behind.

Yuuri let out a yell out of surprise. "Viktor! Don't scare me when I'm at the stove!"

"Yuuri," Viktor said lowly. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"What? No, I have nothing to say."

"Are you sure, _Moya Lyubov_?"

"Viktor, what are you getting at?"

Yuuri turned around in his fiancé's arms and looked up to his blue eyes. Viktor's brows furrowed before nuzzling his nose into the crook of Yuuri's neck.

"I saw the tweets."

Yuuri tensed and started trembling. He let out a bitter laugh. "I-I'm fine Vitya."

"Yuuri, you're not."

A pause.

"I didn't want you to worry, so I never brought it up," Yuuri said. He lifted his hands to lift his glasses and wiped his eyes from forming tears. "It's nothing that you need to get involved with."

Viktor sighed and lifted Yuuri's glasses off his head and set them on the kitchen counter. Viktor's hands went to the sides of Yuuri's head and brought him close enough so that he could place a kiss of his fiancé's teary eyes.

"I understand that you wouldn't want me to get involved, but I'm going to worry about you." Viktor pulled Yuuri in for a hug. "The things that…those people are saying to you…I don't want you to take pay any attention to them. None of it's true, I want you to know that. Nothing is going to get in between us, especially not online beasts _Moya Lyubov_."

Yuuri slowly wrapped his arms around Viktor and sighed contently into his chest. "Thank you Vitya."

"I'm your coach and your fiancé. Of course I'll worry and watch out for you."

"Mm."

After a few seconds of holding each other, Yuuri pulled away to continue with dinner and Viktor bent down to entertain their dog.

The Russian skater suddenly widened his eyes. Viktor, who had just gotten a wonderful idea, jumped up and reached for his phone.

"Yuuri~!" Viktor sang out.

Said man turned around while putting on his glasses. ""Yes?"

"How about we start messing with these online beasts?" Viktor asked with a wink and a smirk.

"Wh-what?! How?!"

"With the one thing we know conquers all!" Viktor held up his phone and scooted closer to Yuuri. "Love!"

Yuuri blinked a couple times before breaking out into laughter. Viktor smiled at the sight of his fiancé laughing.

"Of course that would be your answer." Yuuri leaned up against Viktor and hugged him again. He raised his head towards Viktor. "But, it is a good idea Vitya."

Viktor smiled his heart-shaped smiled and pulled Yuuri closer with his free hand. He bent his head slightly and placed a kiss on his fiancé's temple, making him smile as Viktor took the picture.

The Russian skater let the Japanese skater go to let him go back to cooking and to post the picture.

"Vitya?"

"Hm?" Viktor turned back.

"Um…" Yuuri was fidgeting with a wooden spoon covered with the pasta sauce. "Can…can I post the picture?" He was avoiding Viktor's gaze.

Viktor softly smiled, "Of course, _Moya Lyubov_." He went through his phone and sent it to Yuuri.

Yuuri lit up with a large smile and placed a chaste kiss on Viktor's cheek before handing him the spoon. "Thank you Viktor!" The younger man went into their room to get his phone.

Viktor chuckled, "Anything for you Yuuri."

A few seconds later, Viktor's phone went off. He unlocked it and smiled at the new post on IG Yuuri had tagged him. He quickly double tapped the screen before turning attention to their dinner.

* * *

 **Together, nothing will sway us.**

 **ViktorNikiforov**

 **#ImHisandHesMine #ILoveYou**

* * *

 _Please leave a review or send me a message if you liked it or have any words of wisdom on writing._

 _Thanks for reading and I'll see you at the next story,_ _Tats_


End file.
